Diario
by Srita. An
Summary: Un viejo libro carcomido por el tiempo narra la historia de aquella desconocida postrada en coma. Y él solo puede sentir lastima por ella, eterna lastima... pero ¿Realmente es ella la autora de aquel diario? ¿Quien es en realidad H.H.? SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**A** utor: Srita. An

 **P** areja: Sasuke/Hinata.

 **G** énero: Misterio/Drama.

 **D** isclaimer: Todo es de Kishimoto.

 **A** dvertencias: Ooc, AU, lenguaje soez.

* * *

 **Diario.**

 **I.-**

Jadeaba, su pecho ascendía y decencia sin piedad alguna. Ese día era tan caluroso como el mismo infierno, la gente lo sabía y por eso se ocultaban en sus casas refugiándose de aquel cielo de fuego, dejando así en completa soledad las calles.

Ella corría y su vestido a penas se ondea a falta de brisas de verano, mientras con una mano en la cabeza sostenía su enorme sombrero blanco y con la otra un viejo libro carcomido por el tiempo.

Sus sandalias resonaban en la acera caliente a cada paso que daba, el cabello del mismo negro que las alas de un cuervo, se pegaba a su espalada y frente; tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y las piernas ya le empezaban a temblar del cansancio. Más no se detuvo. No podía, ni siquiera cuando llego a la avenida principal, y un fuerte pitazo sonó a unos metros de ella.

Y ese fue, tal vez, su más grande error o su mejor decisión.

Las llantas chirriaron quemando el pavimento, liberando olor a caucho, sus costillas tronaron al sentir el fuerte impacto del vehículo, el aire dejo de llegar a sus pulmones y su corazón latió desbocadamente, ya no por la carrera que mantenía sino por las vueltas en el aire que dio, para luego caer boca arriba en el pavimento hirviente, estrellando con violencia su cabeza.

Ella vio estrellas entre su vista nublada por el dolor, la carne le ardió por el daño. Sangre salió por su boca entre tosidos y bocanadas de aire, atragantándose en el proceso. Su bonito vestido blanco estaba desgarrado y rojo, el sombrero a metros de ella y en su mano derecha aun sostenía aquel libro viejo.

Intento gritar, bramar del dolor como una loba herida, pero en sus pulmones apenas entraba aire y en su boca había tal cantidad de sangre que se asfixiaba si trataba de articular alguna palabra. Ríos de plata se deslizaban de sus ojos, a lo lejos escucho el grito de una mujer seguido del barullo de otros desconocidos y el sonido de flashes, luego los oídos se le taparon y su vista se aclaro levemente entre un torbellino de jaqueca.

Entonces la invadió el terror cuando recordó el porqué corría como una loca en una calle no tan desierta como creyó.

Sus lágrimas aumentaron, esta vez no por el dolor físico sino por el emocional.

Como un susurro logro escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia, anunciando que pronto llegarían en su auxilio, pero para ella sonaban como violines en una marcha fúnebre.

La sangre que salía de su cabeza dejaba un brillante rastro rojo a su paso, ella ladeo ligeramente con un dolor indescriptible el rostro y por inercia sus ojos subieron, topándose con los del conductor.

Ambas miradas chocaron, en perfecto contraste de color pero con el mismo sentimiento de pánico en ellos.

Él tenía agarrado fuertemente el volante, en su rostro no había ni una sola expresión, pero en su mirada se delataba el shock, y por increíble que pareciera a ella se le figuro exageradamente tierno el temblar de sus anchos hombros. Y sin poder evitarlo, con el último resto de energía que le quedaba, Hinata le sonrió y vio desasosiego en el rostro de él.

Ella quiso reír, pero en lugar de ello sintió un fuerte punzón en el vientre, y tanto su boca como su nariz empezaron a expulsar sangre desmesuradamente. Y su cuerpo dejo de sentir y se perdió en el vórtice negro de la inconsciencia.

* * *

 **Hello.** No se como calificar esta historia, ya que en realidad no van a ser capítulos de gran trascendencia y muchas muchas palabras como historias que he hecho en le pasado (Rapsodia a la tristeza). Todo esta planeado para que hayan tanto capítulos largos como increíblemente cortos. Se que hay inmensidad de fanfic que usan la temática del diario, pero esta vez quiero que tenga un trasfondo más obscuro, las actualizaciones serán rápidas ya que tengo mínimo 5 capítulos ya bien escritos y otros tres a medio hacer, ya que no los escribo en orden (jamas hago eso con alguna historia).

Si hay alguien por aquí que lee mi Rapsodia a la tristeza y me odia por no haber actualizado, que sepa que estoy en eso, que pronto estará, y cualquier cosa me puede mandar MP.

* * *

 _ **A**_ favor de la Campaña _"Con voz y voto",_ porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

* * *

14/11/2016. Lunes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A** utor: Srita. An

 **P** areja: Sasuke/Hinata.

 **G** énero: Misterio/Drama.

 **D** isclaimer: Todo es de Kishimoto.

 **A** dvertencias: Ooc, AU, lenguaje soez.

* * *

 **Diario.**

 **II.-**

Dio un último sorbo al cono de papel en donde tenía agua, para luego arrugarlo y arrojarlo al bote de metal a un par de metros de él.

En su garganta la sensación de molestia seguía presente.

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y los tallo discretamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de que tenía frió y se hundió en el respaldo de la silla, haciendo chillar el plástico que cubría el felpudo. ¡Mierda, que incómodos eras esos asientos!

Su vista viajo por los pintorescos carteles que adornaban ñoñamente las blancas paredes, todos ellos anuncios sobre la prevención del cáncer de mama, el uso de los condones y no conducir tomado. Él se pregunto internamente, si acaso no fabricaban alguno que advirtiera con enjundia no ser un conductor modelo.

Por que vaya que uno así le hubiera servido de las mil maravillas. Soltó un incoherente monosílabo y luego inconscientemente reposo la vista en el asiento de alado, en el descansaba un libro.

No era uno bonito y con una cubierta limpia, de hecho Sasuke podría jurar que era posiblemente el libro más maltratado que hubiera visto en la vida; con una portada dura cuyo dibujo y titulo se habían borrado al pasar de los tiempos, esquinas dobladas, paginas amarillentas y con pequeños manchones rojos.

El libro no era de él, por supuesto que no, Sasuke jamás tendría algo tan percudido en sus pertenencias, sin embargo le había sido entregado a él junto con un sucio sombrero disque blanco, el cual desecho sin dudarlo.

Sus dedos apenas rozaron la cubierta de esta y la garganta le volvió arder como en un principio y sintió entumecidos los dedos. Ese libro lo incomodaba.

Pero aquello no sucedía por su andrajosa apariencia, ni siquiera por la horrenda forma en que llego a sus manos. Lo que lo incomodaba y le hacía sentir de alguna manera _raro_ , era su contenido.

Sasuke trago seco, volteo el rostro, tamborileo en sus piernas y luego soltó una blasfemia mientras abría de nuevo el libro, releyendo la primera pagina.

«23 de agosto.

Diario:

He decidido suicidarme.

El motivo es simple, me canse de vivir; todo esto es demasiado para mí. Aun no estoy segura de cómo lo haré, pero deseo que sea rápido, ya he soportado demasiado el dolor.

H. H.»

Esa era la primera anotación.

«25 de agosto.

Diario:

Ya no puedo con esto. Duele, duele mucho. El pecho me pesa, me invade un terrible cansancio y cada vez el dormir es mucho más difícil, los monstruos siempre aparecen cuando cierro los ojos.

Duele, duele muchísimo, pero no sé donde, ¿en los ojos, en los brazos, en el pecho… en el alma? ¿De dónde proviene?...

H.H.»

«26 de agosto.

Diario:

Al fin lo he descubierto… proviene de todo.

De mi cama, en la cual paso horas viendo la nada y sintiendo un enorme pesar, de las paredes, blancas y sin chiste como mis ojos, como los ojos de todos en esta casa. De mi padre, de mi madre, de mi primo. Proviene de todo.

Estoy cansada de esto.

H.H.»

Sasuke cierra el diario y lo deposita bruscamente en la otra silla, la mano le quema. Pero no está seguro del por qué, y eso lo hace enojar muchísimo, era acaso que sentía _lastima._ No, Sasuke era un patán de primera y ese sentimiento tan solidario no le podía pertenecer.

 _«Entonces, ¿por qué sigues en el Hospital?»_ Recuerda la voz de Naruto por el teléfono cuando le contó lo que sucedió.

Él había atropellado a una mujer.

Así de fácil, sin culpa alguna se lo había dicho a Uzumaki. Sasuke había tanteado la respuesta.

 _«Por responsabilidad.»_

 _«Mientes.»_

Y luego le colgó. Esa era la verdad, le importaba un demonio que Naruto no le creyera, después de todo su amigo estaba a miles de kilómetros al otro lado del mar.

Cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, repasando sus memorias de aquel accidente.

El semáforo estaba en verde en aquel entonces, el velocímetro indicaba la velocidad que debía de usar en aquella avenida, Sasuke había volteado a ver los espejos retrovisores, y en la fracción de segundo en que saco la mano para moverlos, la luz que reflejo el espejo lo cegó por un instante, y cuando su vista se aclaro estaba a unos metros de ella, trato de frenar, de verdad que lo intento, el olor del caucho quemado en el momento lo podía indicar; pero aun así fue inevitable, había impactado contra ella.

Todo fue culpa de esa loca mujer, eso declararon los testigos del accidente, por eso no hubo más consecuencias que el hacerse cargo de la factura del hospital. Oh pero aquella mujer negligente había entrado en coma, y en sus pertenecías no había ni una sola referencia de quien era, y por más que buscaron no encontraron una sola persona que la conociese.

En la mente de Sasuke jamás pensó en visitarla. Y sin embargo estaba ahí. Sentado afuera de la habitación que le correspondía a ella.

Tal vez Naruto tenía razón, y en realidad sentía lastima por ella, que en tres meses no había sido visitada por ninguna persona. Tal vez porque de cierta manera algo le dijo que si él estuviera en la misma posición que aquella desconocida, tampoco lo visitarían.

Sasuke sintió lastima de ella, porque le recordó a él mismo, y a lo solo que estaba.

Y la incomodidad hacia aquel diario se producía por el simple hecho de que también le provocaba el mismo sentimiento. Pero ¿H. H. era la misma persona a la que había atropellado? Así debía de ser, porque otra razón cargaría consigo un diario que no era suyo. Sin embargo algo no cuadraba en todo esto.

* * *

 **Primera** vez que actualizo así de rápido jaja, pero como ya había comentado tengo algunos cap. escritos. Aquí ya empezamos a ver un poco del contenido del diario, siento que este es capitulo largo comparado con los que siguen, pero ese es el chiste.

Muchas gracias por su reviews:

 **GERARDOUCHIHA:** jaja de nada siempre me alegra iluminar a la gente con esta campaña.

 **cherrymarce.**

 **Francis.**

* * *

 _ **A**_ favor de la Campaña _"Con voz y voto",_ porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

* * *

16/11/2016. Miercoles.


	3. Chapter 3

**A** utor: Srita. An

 **P** areja: Sasuke/Hinata.

 **G** énero: Misterio/Drama.

 **D** isclaimer: Todo es de Kishimoto.

 **A** dvertencias: Ooc, AU, lenguaje soez.

* * *

 **Diario.**

 **III.**

«28 de Agosto.

Diario:

Dicen que ya que estoy próxima a cumplir los 18 no tardara demasiado para que me casen con algún partido que consideren decente; que debo de estar agradecida porque es más de lo que me merezco.

"Tienes suerte eres joven y no tan fea pese a que saliste a loca de tu madre, tienes buenas caderas así que solo te debes de preocupar por parir cuantos críos te pida tu esposo"; Me dijo esta mañana la madre de mi padre, sabes ella odia que le diga abuela.

Cada vez estoy más segura de que la única salida que tengo es matarme; pero no sé si soy lo suficientemente valiente. Tengo miedo, pero no quiero seguir aquí.

Cambiando de tema anoche he conocido a la amante de los jueves de papa, es linda, no tanto como la del lunes, pero si más que el resto. Mama ha escuchado sus gemidos cuando bajo a la cocina, de nuevo ha llorado un mar, y de nuevo tuve que darle sus medicamentos a la fuerza; forcejee bastante con ella y ahora tengo una fila completa de cardenales en el brazo. Lástima, el lunes que empiece la universidad tendré que usar alguna ropa de mangas largas.

H.H»

«30 de agosto.

Diario:

La madre de mi padre hoy me vio a los ojos (blancos y horribles) y me dijo: "Sabes de alguna u otra forma todo esto es tu culpa"

H.H»

Dios, que depresivo, eso fue lo que pensó con el pasar de las hojas. Sasuke como todas las mañanas se encontraba en la cocina de su casa con una taza de café cargado en una mano y, como nueva novedad, en la otra aquel diario de mala muerte. Hacía una semana que se lo habían entregado, sin embargo, apenas ese día tuvo el ánimo de volver a ojearlo. No es que le diera miedo o algo por el estilo, sino que sentía que invadía asuntos muy, pero muuuy ajenos a él; y Sasuke podría ser todo menos un metiche.

Bueno, el caso es que después de terminar de leer todos los apuntes correspondientes al mes de agosto había llegado a 5 conclusiones infalibles.

1.-La autora era mujer (obviamente) aunque no estaba muy seguro si pertenecía a la muchacha loca que permanecía en coma, en una muy cómoda (y cara) cama de hospital.

2.-Esta tenía muchos problemas, algo así de que su vida es una reverenda mierda, o al menos de esa manera se había encargado de pintarlo en el diario.

3.-Que tenía la intención de matarse, reverenda estupidez al criterio de Sasuke por cierto.

4.-Que la dueña necesitaba enserio una terapia familiar (y eso que hasta el momento solo había mencionado a la abuela malvada, la madre loca y el padre infiel)

5.- Bueno, de alguna forma él la entendía (y ese hecho le daba asquito y pena).

* * *

Jeje, honestamente se me había olvidado subir capitulo, con eso de que escribo este fic mientras voy en el camión, luego se me olvida.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews

* * *

 _ **A**_ favor de la Campaña _"Con voz y voto",_ porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

* * *

16/11/2016. Miercoles.


	4. Capítulo 4

**A** utor: Srita. An

 **P** areja: Sasuke/Hinata.

 **G** énero: Misterio/Drama.

 **D** isclaimer: Todo es de Kishimoto.

 **A** dvertencias: Ooc, AU, lenguaje soez.

* * *

 **Diario.**

 **IV.**

Se dirige al hospital, esta es una clínica privada en el centro de la ciudad, y que siendo honesto le está costando un ojo de la cara. Y no es que Sasuke sea tacaneo o escaso de dinero, pero no hacía más de un año que se había independizado y necesitaba cuidar sus ingresos y no andar por ahí derrochando dinero.

Camina por los pasillos ignorando las miradas de las enfermeras, aun lleva puesto el saco del trabajo y sabe que eso solo hace que llame más la atención.

Como siempre llega a la habitación asignada a la desconocida, y también como siempre no se atreve a entrar, y prefiere sentarse en las sillas enfrente de la puerta.

El reloj de la pared hace sonar sus manecillas cada segundo, y ahora apuntan las 7:32 de la noche. Él sabe que hará ahí exactamente 40 minutos, con las piernas cruzadas al igual que los brazos y el rostro serio e imperturbable. Y que cuando él reloj marque lo antes establecido, se levantara y se marchara sin pronunciar una sola palabra o intentar entrar aquella habitación.

Y aunque no lo admita, tiene miedo de que, si entra, algo (que no está muy seguro de lo que es) pueda suceder.

* * *

 ** _A_** favor de la Campaña **_"Con voz y voto",_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

* * *

09/04/2017. Domingo.


	5. Capitulo 5

**A** utor: Srita. An

 **P** areja: Sasuke/Hinata.

 **G** énero: Misterio/Drama.

 **D** isclaimer: Todo es de Kishimoto.

 **A** dvertencias: Ooc, AU, lenguaje soez.

* * *

 **Diario.**

 **V.**

«1 de septiembre.

Diario:

Hoy padre me ha citado. No suelo verlo a menudo, pero cada vez que lo hago él me mira con tal desprecio que hace que yo misma me desprecie. A veces no sé qué duele más si el hecho de que me ignore o el que me odie. Perdón por no ser como quieres que sea papa.

No entiendo como un hombre tan serio, imponente y a veces monstruoso, puede tener tantas amantes, con razón mama esta como loca.

H. H.»

Sasuke arruga el ceño aún más, por un momento, solo por un momento ha sido como leer acerca de su relación con su padre. Que reverendo asco.

Son mediados de noviembre, y el clima se anuncia tempestuoso. Y ya van cuatro meses desde que viene pagando horrendos recibos del hospital, joder que eso de la salud no es más que una enorme industria succiona bolsillos. Y la dueña del diario, sigue dormida cual Blancanieves.

«2 de septiembre.

Diario:

Padre me dijo ayer "No espero nada de ti, de verdad que no lo hago. Así que como mínimo no vayas a esa escuela divulgando que eres de esta familia, no traigas más vergüenza a tu clan".

H.H.»

Sasuke tira el cuaderno enfurecido. Aquello ultimo ha hecho resonar las palabras de su propio progenitor en su cabeza "No eres más que una decepción, un mal parido que tuvo la suerte de apellidarse Uchiha, eres la vergüenza de este clan".

Y aquello retumba y retumba como un tambor en su cabeza; "¡lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas a poner un pie en este lugar!"

* * *

 ** _A_** favor de la Campaña **_"Con voz y voto",_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

* * *

11/04/2017. Martes.


	6. Capitulo 6

**A** utor: Srita. An

 **P** areja: Sasuke/Hinata.

 **G** énero: Misterio/Drama.

 **D** isclaimer: Todo es de Kishimoto.

 **A** dvertencias: Ooc, AU, lenguaje soez.

* * *

 **Diario.**

 **VI.**

— _¿Todo sigue igual?_ —La voz de Naruto suena al otro lado del teléfono como un eco molesto.

—Si. Siento que ya le gusto esto de estar descansando todo el día sin reclamos…

— _Teme, no la puedes culpar. Un idiota la arrollo._ —Bromea, y Sasuke sonríe ladinamente.

—Bueno al menos no fue a mí a quien sus padres cacharon fumando marihuana, y decidieron mandarlo al otro lado del mar como castigo.

— _Oie oie no te pases de listo… además las cosas no son tan malas. ¡Y por cierto era medicinal_! —Grita Naruto, y Sasuke aleja el teléfono unos cuantos centímetros.

— Usuratonkachi te confinaron a vigilar una pequeña fábrica de enlatados perdida en la nada, y dices que las cosas no son tan malas. Ah y si de verdad lo usas para fines medicinales porque carajo sigues igual de estúpido.

 _—¡La marihuana no funciona así!_ —Reclama el rubio, quien actualmente se encuentra en una casilla telefónica, al pueblo en donde esta no le llega la señal de celular.

—Hmp.

 _—Quizás deberías darle un poco a tu Blancanieves, tal vez lo que necesita es un buen porro._

—Deja se decir idioteces por favor. —Dice Sasuke y revisa la hora en su reloj de mano. —Como sea, apenas puedas mándame los documentos que te pedí.

 _—Si si si, todo pendiente._ —Finaliza Naruto y cuelga porque la dueña de la caseta ya lo está apurando.

Sasuke guarda el celular y revisa por última vez su maletín antes de irse al trabajo. Todo está en su lugar, excepto una cosa, el Diario.

Esta vez decide no llevarlo, porque ya se le está haciendo mala costumbre tenerlo consigo cada vez que sale. Pero decide, por mera curiosidad, darle una sola ojeada más antes de irse.

«4 de septiembre.

Diario:

He conocido al sol.

H. H.»

* * *

 **Disculpen,** pensaba actualizar mucho estos días pero olvide el cargador de la computadora cuando viaje. También debido a pedido de ustedes, tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos, este creo que sera el ultimo. Mañana o el lunes debo de subir actualización, y si gustan dejar Review me motivan muchisimo más ;) gracias por la paciencia y las opiniones, siempre me hacen querer mejor.

2/04/2017. Sabado.


End file.
